I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dolls, with which the act of the taking of temperature may be simulated, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to dolls provided with an electrical circuit comprising a resisted heating element, which circuit is operated by the insert of a thermometer through an aperture provided in the body of the doll, and wherein the heat generated by the resistive heating element is registered on the thermometer, thereby providing for simulation of the act of "taking temperature."
II. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, many types of toys associated with the medical arts have been provided for children. Toys related to the medical arts are provided to educate, as well as to amuse. However, toys dealing with the medical arts generally comprise inoperative replicas of medical equipment, thereby, precluding the advantages that could be achieved through observation of realistic phenomenon. Such toys therefore do not achieve the benefits that would result from exposing children to quantitative measuring techniques. Such exposure would stimulate interest in numbers as well as in quantitative theory. Major advantages, therefore, would be realized by providing an operable toy with which results may be observed and quantitative measurement theory and technique demonstrated.
Applicant is aware of the following patents which relate to applicant's invention:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,108,046, 2,957,273 and 2,781,611. These patents do not suggest applicant's invention in that they fail to declose the major advancement in the medical arts toys field that is provided by applicant's toy which permits a child to simulate the act of taking the temperature of a doll, and to achieve a realistic, easily appreciable quantitatively measureable result.
III. Prior Art Statement
Applicant is not aware of any relevant prior art other than the aforementioned prior art.